The Bings
by Juliaa Mariee
Summary: completely plotless, just pure sap. but hey, check it out? please review! xx if you like it, i may add more chapters! rated T just to be safe


_Sadly, I don't own Friends. But if Chandler gets put up for adoption, someone let me know, I call him!_

I was sitting on the couch, watching TV, and waiting for Chandler to come home from work. There was usually about a half an hour between when I got home and he did. Normally, I would enjoy a little alone time, but today, for whatever reason, I needed him home. There was this desire to be in his arms that no one could describe.

Then, I heard the door open, and without hesitation, I jumped up off of the couch, and ran into his arms.

"Chandler, you have no idea. I missed you so much today. All I could think about was being in your arms. God, I don't know what it was, but I just needed to be with you all day." I said, looking him in the eyes. Those gorgeous blue eyes.

"Well, looks like your wish came true, huh babe?" He said. I love when he calls me babe, it makes me feel warm inside.

"Do me a favor?" I asked

"Anything, what's up?" He replied

"Please, just kiss me. I need you. So bad."

"Well if you say so…" He winked. Then, he kissed me. His strong, yet welcoming arms encircled me. My hands found their way to his face, and his hands ran up and down my back. Every time we kiss, I go weak in the knees. He never ceases to amaze me.

"That was quite the kiss." I say

"It's not over yet." What? Oh well, I'll let him do what he does. He started kissing my neck. I love when he does that, he's the only one that ever found the little crevice in my neck that makes me go crazy.

A small moan escapes from my lips. This obviously turned him on, because his lips moved from my neck, to my shoulder, and eventually my collar bone. I love when he surprises me like this, it reminds me that there can still be mystery in love.

"Oh Chandler…" Is all I can get out. I run my fingers through his hair and tug on the collar of his shirt. He pulls away for just a second, long enough for me to roughly press my lips against his. When I can no longer breathe, I break the kiss. He lifts me up and takes me to the bedroom.

He lays me down on the bed and just stares at me.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I ask

"You're just so incredibly gorgeous." I'll never know how he learned how to say just the right things to me.

"Chandler, you're so amazing. I love you so much."

"Not as much as I love you." And with that, he lays down in bed next to me, and I confidently roll on top of him, seizing the opportunity to gently suck on his earlobe.

"Mon, I need you, now." He said, with a sense of urgency

"We'll see…" Wow, I've never been so seductive in my life. His hands roam my body as we kiss, and I gently touch my hand to his upper thigh. I know he's going crazy.

"Mon, now." I finally let him have his way with me.

The next morning, I wake up with my head on his chest. His breathing makes me realize that he's still asleep. Not for long. I kiss his collar bone ever so lightly. I move to his neck, then check, then lips. He eyes open, and all I can do is smile.

"Morning, babe" He says groggily. I've always loved how he sounds in the morning, it's so sexy.

"Morning to you too, honey" I say

"I'm pretty sure that was the best in weeks, last night."

"I have to agree."

"You know I love you so much, right?" Where's that coming from?

"Of course I do, but that kinda came out of left field, huh?"

"I just want you to know. You're too great of a person, too beautiful of a woman, too fantastic of a wife for you not to be told all the time how much I love you."

"Honey, you don't need to tell me all the time. I already know you love me, because I feel the same way."

"Monica, I don't just love you, I adore you. You're my whole entire world, and without you, I'd be so lost. You make me want to wake up in the morning; you make me want to go to work, because I know I'm working my ass off for you, for us."

"I love you, so much." Was all I could get out. No one has ever said something so beautiful to me before, I was caught completely off guard.

His lips brushed against mine, and soon, the kiss deepened. I was the first to pull away though.

"Honey, as much as I want to, we both have to go to work."

"What do you say we both call in sick? We can have the day to ourselves. And plus, I have some more compliments up my sleeve, and some new moves, if you know what I mean…" He winked

"What the hell, alright!" And thus began our day together. The Bings, the inseparable couple. The ones who were so in love, they don't know up from down. The ones who are perfect for one another. The Bings.

_Whoa, it's been a while since I've posted this kind of story, I hope you like it! Please review!_


End file.
